


That's bad parenting

by Darkfairyforever22



Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkfairyforever22/pseuds/Darkfairyforever22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is over protective parent, Ryan is the relaxed one and Debbie shocks everyone with her knowledge.  This is all fake obviously</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's bad parenting

Michael Lochte-Phelps looked at his fifteen year old daughter like she had grown three heads. 

“You are not getting a facial piercing for your birthday!” Michael turned away from Kate and continued to put cheese on dinner. 

“But Dad, all of my friends have something done and I really want to get this done!” 

“You are fifteen, you are not making a hole in your face.” 

“Who wants a hole in their face?” Ryan Lochte-Phelps asked coming in the kitchen. 

“Our daughter wants to put two holes in her face above her lip.” Michael informed Ryan.

“Why can’t she? She’s fifteen that’s a reasonable age.”

Michael turned around to face his husband his eyes wide. “Are you kidding me? She will have a hole in her face for the rest of her life! No!”

“Oh Mike come on, it’s not like she can’t find super cute studs to go in them.”

Kate grinned at Ryan and hugged him. “So I can do it?”

“No! You can’t.” Michael replied turning away from his husband and daughter. “I’m going to go skype Nana and we will see what she has to say.” 

Once Michael was gone Kate turned to Ryan. “Daddy, I really want to do this. You know that I pierced my belly button by myself and you also know Claire did her own angel bites. I will get her to do them or you can take me to a professional to get them done. Your choice.”

Kate then left Ryan standing in the kitchen his mouth hung open. How did this get turned on him? He was all for Kate experimenting with her look and being a typical teenage girl. He wandered off into the living room where Michael was skyping with his mom. 

“Hi Debbie!” 

“Hi Ryan dear so, what’s going on with my lovely granddaughter?”

Michael sighed and stared at his mother. “So, your granddaughter wants to put holes in her face!” 

“She wants to get her nose pierced? What’s wrong with that? Hillary and Whitney got theirs done at sixteen.”

“Mother no, she wants to get something called angel bites!”

“Oh the two piercings above the top lip. Those would look cute on her.” Debbie mused.

“How in the hell do you know what those are first off and second off they would look trashy!”

Ryan’s head popped up. “Wait so, just because Kate wants facial piercings they would suddenly look trashy? Our daughter is beautiful no matter what Michael.”

“I know that Ryan but it was a stretch for me to let her dye her hair engine fire red!” Michael whined out. How were his mother and his husband on his daughter’s side? 

“It’s not engine fire red, its called flame.” Ryan commented laying back down and turning his attention away from Michael.

“Michael, she’s fifteen it’s not like she is ruining her life. What are you going to do, tell her no and have her force a friend to do it in a non-sterile environment or take her to get it done and it will be in a sterile environment, where they can tell her how to take care of it.” Debbie commented.

“She did say Claire did her own angel bites, and Kate was going to ask her to do hers if we continued to say no.” Ryan commented.

“See, Michael you might as well take her to get it done. You have a lot to learn about teenagers.” Debbie shook her head. 

Michael gritted his teeth. “Mom, I have to go love you.” Michael shut down the laptop and turned to Ryan. “How are you so calm about this?” 

Ryan shrugged,” Dude our kid is a teenager, I figure if she gets all this craziness out now maybe she won’t be insane when it comes time for the twenty first birthday. A sober crazy teenager I can live with. A suppressed crazy drunk adult daughter, no thank you.”

Michael thought this over. “Fine but, I want Kate to watch how they do it. I want her to see what happens if it gets infected. She needs to see this stuff before I will take her.”

Ryan nodded. “That’s only fair, like she needs to see the nasty stuff before she can get it done. I agree.”

“Kate can you come in the living room please?” Michael called out. A few minutes later Kate ran down the stairs. 

“Yeah?”

“Come sit down, we want to talk to you.” Michael said mentioning to the other side of the sofa. Kate sat down and looked at her dads.

“Ok so, here’s the deal. You can get angel bites on two conditions.” Michael started to say only to be cut off by Kate squealing and throwing her arms around Ryan and Michael’s necks. 

“Oh my god I will do anything! Thank you thank you thank you.”

“You have to watch videos of people getting it done and maybe even see some people in person get it done, and you have to look at what happens when it gets infected.” Ryan said grinning at his daughter’s happiness.

“Oh wait, I thought of something else too. You have to work off any bills that come with this getting done.” Michael said.

“Wait so, I have to like pay to get it done?”

“No, if it gets infected and you have to go to the doctor that’s what you will have to do extra chores to pay off.” Michael supplied. Ryan raised an eyebrow at Michael. 

Kate nodded seriously. “You won’t regret this. I will take such good care of the piercing.” 

“Here watch some videos while I go check on dinner. Then after we will go to the local tattoo shop and see if we can see someone get it done.” Michael handed the laptop to Kate and walked into the kitchen. Ryan stood up to follow him.

“She has to pay if it gets infected?”

“Yes Ryan she does. I mean if she has an allergic reaction to the jewelry then we will pay for it but, if it gets infected because she isn’t taking care of it then we will make her pay for it.”

“That sounds fair. You aren’t going to chicken out on this will you Mike? Kate really wants this.” 

“No doggy, I won’t I saw how happy it made her.”

After dinner they all headed to the local tattoo/ piercing shop and saw that luckily a woman was getting angel bites so they politely introduced themselves and asked if their fifteen year old could watch. The woman was cool with it and so was the piercer so Kate sat there and watched her eyes wide. Michael couldn’t tell if they were wide in horror or if she was amazed. Michael and Ryan thanked the woman again before leading Kate to the car.

“So, what did you think?” Michael asked his daughter.

“Oh my god, when can I get mine done?” 

Michael inwardly groaned. This back fired on him. He hoped Kate wouldn’t want this done now but he should have known better. His daughter was all about piercings, and changing everything around. 

“We will schedule an appointment.” Michael commented as they headed home. 

“Oh, I made the appointment while you guys were watching.” Ryan commented looking up from his phone. 

“You did?” Michael hadn’t noticed Ryan wasn’t sitting with them the whole time. 

“Yea, it’s for this Friday after Grandma comes into town. She would love to be there.”

Kate grinned from the back seat. Mike inwardly groaned again, Ike was coming into town at four that afternoon. 

“So, like four thirty?” 

Ryan nodded. “Yea, I figured we get Kate from school, then mom from the airport and head to get her angel bites done.”

“What does Ike say about it?” 

Ryan raised his eyebrow at Michael. “This is the same woman who let her sixteen year old son get a tattoo, what do you think she said?”

“She probably said it was fine dad, which it totally is. Who got a tattoo at sixteen?”

“Uncle Devon did.” Ryan replied climbing out of the car back at the house.

“He did? What did he get?”

“He got a matching Florida Gator.” Ryan said.

“Oh, I didn’t know you guys got that done at the same time.” Michael commented once they were inside.

Ryan nodded. Kate went up to her room to finish her homework and get ready for bed. Michael cuddled closer to Ryan that night in bed. 

“Doggy? What if she doesn’t like them?”

“Huh, what if who doesn’t like what?” Ryan asked sleepily.

“What if Kate doesn’t like her angel bites?”

“Well then she takes them out and the holes close up MP. That’s all there is to it.”

“I guess so. Do you think it will look good on her?” 

“Yes, Mike I think she will look cute with them. She wants to dye her hair again by the way.”

“What color?” Michael asked softly afraid of the answer. 

“Black.”

“What, why black?” 

“She wants to go dark this time and the black would bring out her blue eyes.”

“Ryan, I can only handle one major change to her look at one time. Can we hold off on her hair for right now?”

“Michael she is growing up, I know it’s scary but we have to roll with the punches. That’s like a parenting thing. At least she’s asking before she just goes out and does it.” 

“Asking who? She’s never asked me she always asks you because you’re the cool dad.”

Ryan sat up and stared hard at Michael. “Dude, that’s totally not fair and you know it. I try to be fair and even with her. I tell her no on a lot of shit.”

“You do?”

“Yes jesus Mike, why do you think we don’t have a completely uncontrollable teenager on our hands?”

“What have you told her no on?”

“Let’s see there was Kelsey Abbott’s party, multiple piercings, a tattoo, multiple bad boys, oh and there was also smoking weed.” Ryan replied tacking things off his fingers. 

“What? Are you fucking kidding me? Why is this the first time I’m hearing of any of this?” Michael asked rage written on his face.

“This is the first you are hearing of it because you would have had a heart attack if Kate had told you any of this and you know it.”

“That’s true, thanks doggy I know it’s not easy telling Kate no.”

“Jeah, it’s not. She is everything my mom wished I had. Strong willed as fuck, and a knock out.”

“She is beautiful. So how many bad boys are we talking here?”

“Oh god well let’s see there was Alex, the kid with the motorcycle, multiple seniors, oh and that one college kid.”

“A college kid?” 

“Yea MP, our kid is gorgeous. Please tell me you aren’t that blind.”

“I’m not blind Reezy, I see the boys that look at her when we go on vacation and I see when the upper classmen look and whistle at her. I just hoped we could hold off on the boy front until she went away to college.”

“Well, that’s not happening and you know it. She really likes this one upper classman, Mark Bendmen.” Ryan stated matter of factly.

“How old is he?’ Michael’s heart filled with worry. 

“He’s seventeen. He’s one I actually approve of. He’s captain of the debate team, plays on the football team, is in honors classes and he wants to be in the military.”

“The military? Are you kidding me? She can not date him!” 

Ryan raised an eyebrow. “I think you’re a little late on that front, not that Kate will admit it but why not? The military is a very respectable career.”

“Ok, so I’m going to ignore what you just said about how they might be dating and just go to the next issue. Sure the military is a great career but, what happens if he goes off to war and gets killed. What is Kate left with? A broken heart and hell what if they have kids and he gets killed?”

Ryan held up a hand. “Wow, MP slow down stop marrying off our daughter. She likes this guy, they may or may not be dating it’s not serious because she knows if it’s serious he has to meet you.”

“Wait, have you meet him?” Michael questioned his husband.

“I haven’t meet him but, I’m happy with whoever Kate likes. You’re the one the guy has to impress.”

“Well, yea but how do you know it’s not serious? Everyone thought we weren’t serious and we went and got married the next day.”

Ryan rolled his eyes and crawled under the covers. “Michael calm the fuck down, I would know if it’s serious and it’s not.”

Michael nodded and joined his husband under the covers. “So, have you seen who he is at least?”

“Yes, Michael I have. Kate has pointed him out to me multiple times.”

“Do you think I could kill him?” Michael asked Ryan seriously.

“I’m not going to say yes or no because I’m pretty sure killing your daughters crush is bad parenting.”

“What about hiding his body? Like could I drag him off on my own?”

“That’s bad parenting right there. Stop talking about killing or making a child disappear Michael and go to sleep.” Ryan yawned and rolled over falling asleep.

Michael waited a few minutes and crawled out of bed and up to his daughter room. He found her dead asleep so he snuck her phone and opened her facebook. Michael searched for this Mark kid and found him easily. He scrolled through the kids pictures and found a full body picture and stared at it. He saved the photo and sent it to his phone. After he wiped all evidence he had snooped through his daughters phone he went back to the living room and continued to search the picture like it would talk to him. 

“I totally could take him.” Michael said the moment he crawled back into bed.

“Huh? What are you talking about?”

“I found the kid on facebook and saw what he looks like. I could kill him and hide his body on my own.”

“Bad parenting Michael go to bed.” Ryan scuffed rolling back over.


End file.
